Forget Me Not
by PC 608
Summary: Klaus devises a plan to corner Alba, but it doesn't turn out quite like he hoped. Short drabble to go along with my Hopeless Wanderer fic.


**Hey you guys! So this is a little drabble that goes with my story Hopeless Wanderer. If you haven't read it, you might be a little lost. However, if you have read it then this is just something that happened while Alba was away. I really hope you all like it and let me know what you think! **

* * *

The music is thumping by the time I step foot on the beach. Sand instantly fills the gaps between my toes as a rueful smile curls my lips. I see someone has doused the fire in gasoline causing the flames to lick high into the star filled night. Several kegs litter the area around the bonfire as kids and adults, alike, dance to the music in their swim suits.

It's a picture perfect scene laid out before me and I have to hand it to Klaus, he did one helluva job. This party is popping and it isn't even midnight yet.

I stick to the shadows as I peer into the large crowd of people who have gathered looking for one man in particular. Sawyer will be furious when he finds out I came, but how could I not? After all, this whole party is one big trap for yours truly. I'm not quite sure what makes me laugh more. The fact that Klaus went to such great lengths to create the party of a lifetime to corner me or that he actually thought I wouldn't figure it out.

But I can't completely discredit him. He got me here after all.

After several long moments of searching I finally spot him. He's blending in well with his arm slung loosely around some blonde's waist as he jokes with a group of guys. If I didn't know any better I would think he's just like everyone else here. However, I know what those hands can do when they aren't holding a red solo cup that he's probably not even drinking from.

I take in his current state as I begin to circle the fire keeping my eyes on him. His hair's a little shaggier since the last time I've seen him which only adds to his appeal. His chest is bare as the glow from the fire dances up his broad shoulders accentuating the muscles beneath his sun kissed skin. Cargo pants hang low on his hips causing a slight heat to pool in the pit of my stomach.

I come to a stop once my eyes land on his face. The fire is all that stands between us as I take in his charming smile that he reserves for situations such as this. He's playing the party host well and almost looks at ease, but I don't miss the subtle glances he sends to the people around him every few seconds. He's looking for me and that small glimmer of disappointment that fills his face every time he doesn't find me sends my stomach into knots.

It's almost like Klaus can sense my barriers breaking because not even three seconds later his ocean blue eyes are staring straight into mine.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

"Yeah man, you should have seen this wave! It was at least a hundred feet high; I thought I was a goner!" I nod curtly at the imbecile blabbering in my ear as I try not to rip his throat out. In fact, it's taking every ounce of self-control I have not to kill every single one of these humans parading around me.

I scan the mass of bodies that have gathered for the millionth time searching for Alba. She's the only reason I put this damn bon fire together, in hopes, of drawing her out. It's been a month since her disappearance and it's taking a hefty toll on the fine people of Mystic Falls. It was actually Kol who suggested we draw her out and what better way to do that than with a party.

"Hey, do you wanna get out of here?" I look down at the girl glued to my side in boredom. She was willing enough, but at the rate tonight is going, she's going to be shark bait by morning.

"No." I deadpan flicking my eyes away from her hurt ones. I look towards the ocean contemplating who to drown first when I see her. Her black hair is unruly tonight as it flies untamed around her shoulders. She's wearing a black bikini with a black sarong tied loosely around her hips. She looks breathtaking with her blue eyes shining and that familiar smirk I've missed more than I'm willing to admit turning up her lips.

For the first time in a long time, maybe ever, I'm stunned. I'm frozen to the spot as I keep my eyes trained on her afraid if I look away she'll vanish. She must see this because her smirk turns into a playful grin as she nods towards the empty shore behind her. Then without so much as a look back, she turns and leaves.

I don't waste a second as I untangle myself from the twit at my side and jog after Alba. I leave the party behind as I walk down the beach until the music drifts away with the breeze and the only light guiding my path is the moon. I frown when I come upon an alcove in the beach with Alba nowhere in sight. I narrow my eyes as I feel my blood begin to boil.

"If you're playing me, love, I will not be happy." I threaten peering into the trees that line the beach on my left.

"Don't act like you don't love it when I play with you." I shake my head in disbelief as a low chuckle leaves my throat. I turn around at Alba's words to find her standing a few feet behind me twirling her toes in the sand. "Because we both know you do," she continues peering up at me through her lashes. I smirk at the innocence in her eyes as she tries to lure me in, but we both know she hasn't been innocent for a long time.

"Actually love," I tsk clasping my hands together behind my back as I begin meandering over to her. "I have found your games of late to be very…tedious." I drawl looking her straight in the eyes before I begin to circle her.

"What? Is Hide and Seek not your game of choice?" I hear the teasing lilt in her voice and can just imagine the challenging glint burning behind her blue orbs. I smirk when I come up behind her and watch the muscles tense in her back. With predatory ease, I sweep the hair off her neck causing a string of Goosebumps to break out on her skin wherever I touch.

I bend down, inhaling Alba's scent while trailing my fingers lightly up and down her arm. I can feel her resistance to my touch, but with each passing second she's falling deeper into me.

"Now Alba," I reprimand softly placing a chaste kiss on her bare shoulder eliciting a sharp intake of breath that urges me forward as I whisper in her ear. "I think you know what games I like to play." There's no other way to take my words by the husky dip in my voice and the rough way I grip her hips. I twirl her around and cover my lips with hers before she has time to shoot off some sarcastic remark. And just like that she has me wrapped around her finger once again.

* * *

**Alba POV**

My body reacts instantly to Klaus's as I wrap my arms around his shoulders and tug him closer. It's hard to say what has come over me except pure longing. You have no idea how much you miss someone until your kissing them on a deserted beach under the moonlight.

I slide one of my hands up to tangle in Klaus's curls as I give a gentle pull. Klaus moans giving me the opportunity I've been waiting for as I deepen our kiss reveling in the taste of him. I feel like a little kid that's been deprived of his favorite toy for far too long as I begin to lose control. Klaus must notice because in the next instant he's grabbing the back of my thighs and lifting me in the air. I easily wind my legs around his waist as I attack his lips. I like this position seeing as it gives me the upper hand because Klaus has no choice but to arch his neck to kiss me.

I'm slowly losing oxygen so after several long moments I have to pull away to breathe. As I'm greedily sucking in air, Klaus is trailing heated kisses down my neck and along my collar bones. I groan losing myself in the sensation he's sending throughout my body as I throw my head back and close my eyes. Oh god, I've missed this. I've missed him.

I briefly wonder through my haze why I left in the first place. Then like a shock that slides through my entire body I remember. I don't know who's more surprised when I shove Klaus away and flash out of his arms. Me or him, but one things for damn sure I didn't come here for this.

"Alba, what's wrong?" Klaus asks, only momentarily deterred from my sudden mood swing as he starts toward me.

"Stop," I demand holding out my hand as I take a step back. I'm hoping an invisible wall will appear around him halting his movements, but no wall appears. I curse silently to myself when I realize why.

"Love, what's going on?" Klaus questions his eyes filling with worry and what I can only describe as fear. I shake my head and take a few more steps back as Klaus continues to advance on me.

"Will you just stop!" I yell, finally getting his attention as he does just that. I run a hand through my already disheveled hair as I look down at my bikini. I can still feel Klaus on my skin and it's driving me mad. I scrub a hand down my face as I fight with myself. I have to choose between what I want and what will keep Klaus safe. What will keep them all safe. I take a deep breath, trying to calm my erratic heartbeat, as I look up to meet Klaus's eyes. "I didn't come here for this. That wasn't supposed to happen." I answer calmly gesturing to the spot we once occupied.

"What was supposed to happen?" Klaus's mood instantly changes as his eyes narrow in suspicion. I can see his walls coming up and I don't try to stop them, but I do have to look away. I let my eyes fall on the ocean as it laps against the shore and slops over my bare feet.

I don't speak a word, choosing to remain quiet until I can think of something to say. But, of course, Klaus isn't having any of that. I sigh when an unnatural breeze sends my hair flying around me and another pair of feet appears in front of mine.

"What was supposed to happen?" Klaus's words come out sharp and they make me wince, but I don't show it. Sawyer would be pissed if he could see me right now. Klaus has managed to dredge up everything I used to be, including the broken pieces, I want to leave behind. I've worked so hard to leave the girl who left Mystic Falls behind and here Klaus is bringing her to the surface. Well not anymore.

"What do you think, Klaus?" I huff, lifting my chin so I'm staring defiantly into his fierce blue eyes. I know he can sense the change in the air because for the briefest of seconds I catch his mouth twitch in a smile. But it disappears at the next words that tumble from my mouth. "Of course, I knew this party was a set up to draw me to you. I would have to be blind not to see that. Come on, why would I come here, Klaus?" I ask again taking a step forward so I'm flush against him.

I wait for him to answer me as my breaths come out in angry puffs. I want him to say something, anything, really so I won't have to do what comes next. But he doesn't say anything as he stares down at me with no emotion whatsoever and that's all I need to continue.

"Fine." I whisper, feeling my lip betray me as it starts to tremble. "Klaus," I begin feeling my pupils dilate as tears pool in my eyes, "You won't reme-" A hand wrapping tightly around my throat stops me from finishing my sentence as my back smacks against a tree.

"Don't you even think about it." Klaus snarls in my face, his eyes flashing a golden-yellow that has my own eyes turning a ghastly red. I growl snatching the hand Klaus has around my throat making sure to give it a firm enough tug that it snaps several bones as I push him away from me.

"And you wonder why I disappeared." I spit, glaring into Klaus's furious eyes.

"How dare you try to make me forget you," Klaus growls staring at me with so much hurt and anger that it makes me speechless. But I'm quick to recover.

"You're a hypocrite, Klaus. You make people forget you all the time, so why should this be any different?" I ask crossing my arms doing my best to ignore the feeling settling in my gut.

"I should kill you for what you've done." Klaus speaks the words with so much conviction that it stuns me. I can't do anything, but stare at him as he glares at me. "If it were anyone else I'd torture them until they begged for death. I'd kill their families and friends while they watched. I'd do a thousand terrible things to someone who hasn't even done half of what you have. Yet you're still here and I still want you." Klaus clenches his jaw as his eyes begin to water, but he looks away so I can't see them. "I know when I'm not wanted, Alba. So you're free to go. You won't hear from me again." I'm not quite sure if my mouth hits the floor, but I'm pretty sure it could have.

I watch Klaus turn his back on me and that's when it finally hits me. A flood of fear runs through my body at the thought of him letting me go.

"Wait!" I yell surprising myself with the screech in my voice. It's not like me to call after someone especially a guy, but I can't lose him. Klaus doesn't even pause as he continues to walk down the beach without a care in the world. "Klaus, please, just stop!" I yell becoming more and more afraid the farther he walks away from me.

"Klaus! Will you stop!?" I scream, standing glued to my spot, not willing to run after him, but not ready to lose him. Nothing. "I LOVE YOU!" The words fall from my mouth before I can stop them and I know it is the wrong thing to say, but I've never spoken anything more true.

My heart is beating out of control at my confession and I want nothing more than to crawl in a hole. I have not done a single thing I set out to do tonight, but none of that matters especially when Klaus comes back to me. He doesn't say a damn thing as he grabs my face in between his hands and kisses me. And he doesn't have to.

This kiss isn't like the ones before it when we were just hungry for each other. No, this kiss is slow, passionate, and dare I say sweet? But I don't mind. In fact, I'm so caught up in Klaus that I don't even notice when my back hits the sand or how my bikini ended up swinging from a tree branch behind us. It's just us and that's okay with me.

* * *

The screaming of the seagulls is what finally wakes me in the morning followed shortly by the soft glow of the rising sun. It's too early for people to be up, but late enough that I should probably put some clothes on. Yet as I find myself draped over Klaus's body with him fast asleep, I'm willing to risk the nudity if only for a few moments longer.

I rest my hand against Klaus's cheek feeling his stubble. I bite my lip as I think to last night and the things that were said along with the many things that were done. It's been a month since I've seen Klaus yet we managed to pick up right where we left off…give or take a fight or two.

A smile curls my lips as I think about waking up to this every morning. But I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I can't. Last night wasn't a mistake, but it can't happen again. I'm Klaus's guardian, not his lover, or his friend. I'm supposed to protect him and I will.

Love makes me weak. That's why I'm here and Danny's not. If I really loved Klaus I'd let him go which is what I should have done last night. But I couldn't. I just needed one more night with him and that's what I got.

"Hmm morning, love," I look away from the ocean to Klaus's face as he closes his eyes and yawns. It still amazes me how normal he can be when in reality he's anything but.

"Good morning," I smile leaning up to give him a quick peck on the lips that he's eager to turn into a long slow kiss.

"Sleep well?" He questions giving me a lazy smirk while a teasing glint sparks behind his eyes.

"Eh, it was alright." I tease giving him a wink as I crawl to a stand and begin to collect my clothes. I manage to shimmy into my bikini bottoms and top before Klaus wraps his arms around me from behind.

"Just alright?" He murmurs while placing playful nips along my shoulder. I laugh, despite myself, as I twist around in his arms and place my head on his chest. I don't want to have to look into his eyes when I do this.

"Klaus?" I ask running my hands up and down his back as I commit every muscle to memory.

"Hmm?" He hums running his fingers through my hair, stopping to look at me when I lift my face to his.

"I love you." I whisper smiling through the golf size lump in my throat that forms when Klaus beams down at me.

"I love you too," he admits, placing two fingers under my chin so he can bring me in for a kiss.

I'm the first to pull away as I rest my forehead against his willing myself to go through with this. It's in the best interest of everyone. It has to be done.

"Love?" I finally open my eyes at the slight worry in Klaus's words as I meet his blue eyes.

"Klaus," I say tapping my finger once against his back so he has no choice but to look at me. I feel my pupils dilate as Klaus's eyes widen in realization.

"Alba, no, you can't." Klaus eyes fill with betrayal and anguish. It's like a knife in my heart as I continue.

"You are not going to remember anything that happened last night. I didn't show up so you found company in that blonde. You won't remember seeing me and you won't remember anything that was said. You're disappointed, but you'll get over it." I feel tears streaming down my cheeks as I let him go of his compulsion. And before he has time to see me, I'm gone.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

I look around the beach in confusion, not quite sure, how I got here. I look down to see I'm still wearing my pants so that's a good sign, but then I remember the blonde from last night. I try to conjure up images of what happened, but all I can manage is a few blurry memories. I don't remember drinking that much, but I'm hoping I killed that guy that kept calling me man.

After a few more minutes of trying and failing to recall last night's events I give up and start back to my hotel. But for some odd reason, I feel like there's something I'm forgetting or _**someone**_ I'm forgetting. However, nothing is coming to mind. So I keep walking and ignore the unnatural ache that's spreading through me at the moment.


End file.
